Fotografía
by Prika T
Summary: Si Pietro pudiera congelar en una imagen el momento perfecto en su vida, le tomaría una fotografía a ese instante. Pre-Avengers: AoU. Maximoffcest.


**Me propuse a mí misma subir esta historia antes de que terminara el año y... Henos aquí. No sé les guste el incesto o la pareja en especifico, pero supondré que sí ya que están aquí después de leer el summary (si no, a eso se le llama masoquismo mis queridos). A mí en lo personal me encanta y a ejercido una fuerza irresistible desde el primer momento, pero si no es tu caso aun estas a tiempo. Tampoco es como para subirlo a clasificación M, pero no esta de más advertir.**

 **Tengo la obligación de decir que me tome muchas libertades a la hora de escribir (la película no da muchas explicaciones que digamos), pero confió que nada este demasiado fuera de lugar o OOC. También debo aclarar que la franquicia de Marvel no me pertenece (¿Enserio alguien aquí puede llegar a pensar lo contrario?) y no gano dinero con esto.**

 **El nombre del fic fue sacado de una frase que dice Pietro justo antes de comenzar a explicarle a Ultrón como quedaron huérfanos y me gusto para título.** **La historia se sitúa antes de la película "Los Vengadores 2: Era de Ultrón", como una recopilación de memorias.**

 **Me gustaría por último mandarle un saludo a Luna Asami. Hace como cinco meses le dije que iba a subir un Maximoffcest y esto quedo como producto final.**

 **x**

 **Fotografía**

 **xxxx**

" _No veo la imagen total. Yo solo tengo una pequeña fotografía, y miro esa fotografía… Todos los días…"_

 _ **xxxx**_

 **l.**

El estruendo de la primera explosión es tal, que por un segundo todo es silencio. Luego, un temblor masivo sacude cada centímetro del departamento y divide a la familia sentada en la mesa. Pietro observa a su hermana gritando en un rincón y al girar la cabeza, sus padres ya no están. En su lugar solo hay un enorme hueco en donde antes estaba el comedor y es como si nunca hubieran existido.

El edificio comienza a colapsar y un segundo grito de Wanda aleja cualquier otro pensamiento ajeno a ella. Esta vez es agudo y lastimero, acompañado por lágrimas de angustia que ahogan el nombre de su hermano, mientras este siente que se mueve en cámara lenta cuando trata de alcanzarla. Cada movimiento puede terminar de fracturar el suelo debajo de ellos, así que intenta ser lo más rápido posible, conteniendo la respiración para cumplir una única, y probablemente última, meta.

En cuanto logra alcanzarla, tira de ella contra su pecho fuertemente y no puede dejar de repetirle que todo va a estar bien, que él va a protegerla siempre. Un instante después, la llegada de un segundo misil termina de comprometer la estructura del edificio, y lo último que pueden hacer es buscar refugio debajo de una de las camas para al menos tener una posibilidad de sobrevivir.

 **II.**

Entre los escombros y la luz que se filtra a través de las fisuras, las letras STARK sobresalen, grabadas en el segundo misil que jamás estalló. Está enterrado, a solo unos cuantos metros de ellos y es su única compañía. Solo son los dos hermanos y el misil STARK, que se mueve con ellos y recibe los escombros que se tratan de quitar de encima. Cada intento de salvarse parece el final del camino, a pesar de su resistencia a estallar y la de ellos de rendirse. Jamás habían estado tan aterrados, tan confundidos respecto a lo que había pasado, ¿Porque solo ellos?, ¿Que era aquello tan terrible que habían hecho para merecerlo?, ¿Por que razón alguien crearía algo cuyo único propósito era la muerte?... ¿Lograrían tan siquiera salir de ahí con vida?, En ese momento podían surgir un millón de preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta.

Para sobrevivir, ambos se aferraron con fuerza el uno del otro, y esperaron en el más profundo silencio, con el olor a muerte cada vez más denso en el aire.

 **III.**

Fue imposible saber cuánto tiempo estuvieron atrapados debajo de los restos de su vida pasada. La deshidratación y las heridas les hicieron pensar que fue una eternidad cuando apenas habían pasado poco menos de dos días. Un infierno que difícilmente habrían soportado de no estar juntos.

Para cuando la pieza final de escombro fue arrojada lejos y el misil se negó a estallar por última vez, ambos se encontraron con un entorno más crudo y desolado del que pudieron haber imaginado. No se parecía en nada a lo que recordaban y lo odiaban. Odiaban que nada volvería a ser como antes, y también el haberlo perdido todo a una edad tan temprana, pero lo que más odiaban sin lugar a duda era a la persona que había propiciado esa desgracia. Para ambos, la palabra Stark se había convertido en la más detestable de todas.

 **IV.**

En cuanto la noticia de los gemelos milagrosos salió a la luz, el fervor por ellos solo duró un aproximado de 7 días hasta la próxima catástrofe y la vida no fue mejor para ninguno de los dos. Seguían siendo huérfanos, carentes de algo parecido a un hogar y como cualquier menor de edad sin familiares cercanos vivos, terminaron recluidos en un orfanato.

Estar rodeados de personas no cambió el hecho de que sintieran que la vida solo se resumía a dos. Ella era la niña rara, callada, que los miraba a todos con una intensidad escalofriante y él era el hermano protector, desafiante ante la autoridad, que se tomaba todo a broma para restarle importancia a cualquier situación cuando esta se tornaba difícil.

Ninguno de los dos encajaba en ese lugar y a nadie parecía importarle. Había demasiados huérfanos como para preocuparse solo por ellos o intentar darle una solución definitiva a todos los intentos fallidos de separarlos desde el primer día. Cuando el número de niños rebaso la capacidad del orfanato, la única prioridad fue la de mantenerlos vivos a todos hasta que tuvieran edad suficiente para irse y los gemelos Maximoff contaron desde su llegada ahí los días faltantes para que ese momento llegara al fin.

 **V.**

En los años siguientes, el rencor creciente por Stark fue alimentado todos los días sin falta. Seguir adelante con sus vidas no representaba una opción si la venganza hacia el armamentista no estaba presente de alguna manera. Alguien debía detenerlo antes de que siguiera destrozando más vidas y ellos podían sentir esa pesada carga sobre sus hombros desde el momento en que lo habían convertido en su razón de vida. Cuando estaban juntos, la idea de derrocar a uno de los armamentistas más poderosos del mundo parecía tan real, tan posible a pesar no tener una mínima idea de por donde comenzar.

Ni siquiera los cambios físicos en sus cuerpos les impidió dejar de creer que seguían siendo iguales y que solo estando juntos podían ser una persona completa. La pubertad había llegado sin que ninguno de los la tomara en cuenta y la entrada a la adolescencia solo significo para ellos la cercanía de su fecha de salida, mientras la diferencia de tamaño y proporciones se volvía cada vez más evidente. Ambos estaban completamente convencidos de que había cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

 **VI.**

Fue un golpe muy duro de realidad el darse cuenta que participar en las protestas era apenas un poco mejor que permanecer encerrados en el orfanato. Como miembros activos de un grupo radical en contra de la intervención de países extranjeros en los conflictos de Sokovia, los resultados no fueron los que ellos esperaban.

Era una lucha constante que nunca parecía tener fin, y no solo en contra la policía cuando llegaba con la firme intención de hacerlos dispersarse de la manera más agresiva posible, si no que también abarcaba un incontable serie de disputas internas. Cada que empujaba a Wanda, Pietro se encargaba de arrojar con más fuerza a quien lo hiciera, importándole poco si se había tratado de un accidente. No soportaba que la tocaran siquiera y en cada ocasión, su hermano gemelo terminaba enfrentándose a cualquiera que intentara lastimarla de alguna manera.

En cada revuelta, sus voces parecían resonar con menos intensidad y las pancartas se volvían más pesadas. Había momentos en que ni siquiera sabían contra quien estaban luchando realmente, perdidos en el mar de gente. Entre el gas lacrimógeno y los chorros de agua helada, el desencanto por esa vida debido a la falta evidente de resultados fue cada vez mayor, hasta volverlo obvio.

 **VII.**

Lo emocionante de revelarse en contra la autoridad y vivir según sus ideales acabó el día en que terminaron de darse cuenta que no llegarían a nada siguiendo ese camino. Apenas habían logrado escapar de la policía cuando la ultima marcha fue disuelta violentamente y la noticia de un nuevo grupo de seudo héroes, del cual Stark formaba parte, estaba en cada canal y cada periódico. Era más poderoso que antes, usando esa abominación que el mismo había creado. Un arma hecha de armas. Ironman. Ahora, más que un asesino, era el salvador de la tierra y ambos hermanos estaban decepcionados del mundo por haber perdonado tan rápido a aquel mercenario, siendo que sus acciones jamás tendrían redención. Todo por lo que habían luchado meses atrás ahora parecía ser un chiste sin gracia.

-Esto no es como pensé que sería…- las palabras de Pietro rompieron la tensión que se había formado entre ambos, mientras la sensación de haber perdido el tiempo era increíblemente palpable. Prácticamente estaban en el mismo lugar en que había iniciado.

-No estamos logrando nada y ya no puedo seguir así- alejándose unos pasos de él, Wanda lo miró directamente a los ojos. Parecía tan desesperada por encontrar la manera de marcar un cambio en el mundo, tan dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de conseguirlo, que se imaginó lo peor.

-¿No estarás pensando acaso en…?- Pietro ni siquiera pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, anticipando la respuesta. Llevaban mucho tiempo hablando de esa posibilidad, pero siempre había mantenido la esperanza de encontrar algo menos suicida.

-No hay otra opción Pietro- las palabras de Wanda era definitivas, sin un solo atisbo de duda. Habían escuchado solo un par de veces los rumores acerca del Barón Wolfgang von Strucker y sus planes de convertir a personas ordinarias en súper soldados. Todas eran historias retorcidas, poco creíbles y ninguna de ellas terminaba bien. Más desesperanzador que pensar en eso, era la certeza de saber que ya no tenía algo mejor a lo cual aferrarse.

 **VIII.**

El ascenso por el camino del bosque fue relativamente calmado. La ruta no era tan inclinada como se veía desde la ciudad, pero ciertamente el silencio era inquietante, como si no existiera vida además de los árboles.

-Una vez dentro, no habrá vuelta atrás- deteniéndose de improvisto, Pietro comenzó a plantearse las dudas razonables de todo ese plan. Le importaba poco lo que fuera a pasarle, pero con solo mirar a Wanda una voz en su cabeza comenzaba a cuestionarlo, ¿Y si no era capaz de protegerla?, ¿Qué pasaría si todo eso solo era el comienzo de la más terrible de las ideas?, Lo único que ambos tenían a su favor era la determinación inquebrantable y aun a esas alturas, todavía estaban a tiempo de buscar otro camino.

-No vamos a retroceder- la respuesta de su hermana fue firme, ocultando cualquier indicio de miedo. Más allá del bosque, en algún lugar perdido en la inmensidad del castillo, se encontraba aquello que nadie más les daría: la posibilidad de transformar su odio en fuerza.

-Bien…- dispuesto a seguir la marcha, caminaron unos cuantos pasos antes de volver a detenerse. De un instante a otro, los gemelos Maximoff se encontraron rodeados por media docena de hombres armados que los apuntaban directamente, esperando solo un movimiento en falso para disparar -Estamos juntos en esto entonces- ante esa situación, Pietro tomo con lentitud la mano de su hermana, apretándola mientras la acercaba más a su persona. Nadie habló en los siguientes segundos, mientras ellos se quedaron de pie, inmóviles como estatuas y los soldados de Strucker seguían apuntándolos, sin intención de bajar las armas.

-Mi hermano y yo hemos venido a ofrecernos voluntariamente para ser parte de los experimentos humanos- Wanda finalmente habló, quitándole la palabra a su hermano que ya había abierto la boca para decir prácticamente lo mismo. Ante eso, los hombres armados se miraron entre sí, casi dudando de lo que la joven chica había dicho. Al final no tuvieron más remedio que bajar las armas y escoltarlos al castillo en calidad de prisioneros después de inspeccionarlos a ambos.

 **IX.**

Solo habían pedido una cosa a cambio de permitir sin queja alguna toda la serie de experimentos retorcidos a los cuales estaban seguros serían expuestos. No era gran cosa en realidad y nada les habría costado haberlo aceptado, pero la simple petición de permanecer juntos resultó ser demasiado y ambos hermanos no tardaron en descubrir que no había cavidad en ese lugar para consideraciones o privilegios hacia los sujetos de prueba. Primero debían demostrar su valor antes de exigir cualquier favor y no fue fácil aceptarlo para ninguno de los dos en un principio por la brusquedad en que se habían dado las cosas después de poner un pie en el castillo.

La manera en la cual habían arrastrado a Wanda lejos de Pietro fue algo de lo cual no estaba preparado. Ante eso, el mayor de los gemelos quería detener el tiempo y obligarlos a que le quitaran las manos de encima, pero simplemente no pudo hacer nada por ayudarla. Se la habían llevado tan rápido que ni siquiera le habían dado la oportunidad de mentirle, jurándole que todo saldría bien y nada malo le pasaría. El desconcierto reflejado en los ojos de Wanda se convertiría en una imagen recurrente que lo perseguiría hasta el momento de volver a verla.

 **X.**

La primera vez que Wanda fue arrojada dentro de lo que debía ser la celda mas fría y oscura del mundo, las ganas de llorar y gritar el nombre de su hermano para que viniera a sacarla de ahí apenas fueron contenibles, más aun después de darse cuenta que no se encontraba sola en lo absoluto dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Los ojos sin brillo de media docena de mujeres se posaron sobre ella y un único grito de terror alcanzo a escapar de su garganta, resonando por todo el pasillo. Si alguna de aquellas mujeres en verdad había sido humana antes de llegar ahí, ahora estaban muy lejos de parecerlo.

 **XI.**

Las reglas en ese lugar eran tan sólidas como inhumano el trato hacia las personas encerradas. Tanto Pietro como Wanda se podían mirar a si mismos en los rostros demacrados de sus compañeros, con los ojos perdidos en la nada, deseosos de estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo excepto ahí mientras esperaban el descaso prometido de la muerte. Un verdadero infierno en vida.

Ambos sabían que no iba a ser algo fácil y ni siquiera los horrores de ese lugar lograron hacerlos olvidar su meta. Soportando cada experimento con una tenacidad inquebrantable y tan difícil de comprender para los científicos que al final de la primera semana se atrevieron a usar en ellos la tecnología alienigena obtenida del ataque a Nueva York. El cetro de Loki representaba la prueba de fuego definitiva. Si no los mataba como a los otros, las posibilidades podían ser infinitas a partir desde ese momento.

 **XII.**

Perdiendo la cuenta de los días, Pietro se la pasaba esperando con inquietud el momento en que alguien viniera por él para la siguiente sesión de pruebas, solo por tener la posibilidad de ver a su hermana en el camino. De alguna manera, la mayoría de sus compañeros parecían incapaces de soportar las altas dosis que la gente de Strucker inyectaba en sus cuerpos y las radiaciones invasivas de energía que les hacían imposibles hacer algo más que no fuera retorcerse, mientras que él intentaba sobrellevar de la mejor manera los cambios en su cuerpo sin llegar al punto de quiebre. La ansiedad, los temblores repentinos y la sensación alarmante de ver líneas azules y blancas marcando algún movimiento súbito fueron solo el inicio de lo que vendría. Su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más extraño, diferente en más de una forma. Ahora hasta el color de su cabello era diferente, tenia músculos que literalmente le habían crecido de la noche a la mañana y la percepción del tiempo se volvía algo cada vez mas ambiguo.

Era justo en esos momentos cuando debía recordar la razón que lo había traído ahí en primer lugar, la causa que justificaba cualquier sacrificio suyo y de su hermana. Necesitaban soportarlo para seguir adelante con sus planes, conseguir aquello que los hiciera capaces de luchar y vencer, pero ¿Porque tenia que ser tan difícil?, ¿Porque todo necesitaba ser tan crudo, desagradable y violento?; Había visto de primera mano a un sujeto convulsionarse hasta morir sin que nadie hiciera nada por ayudarlo, pero no había sido peor que observar en parte como una mujer, a mitad de un experimento comenzó a gritar de dolor, mientras se golpeaba repetidas veces la cabeza contra la pared hasta dejar una enorme mancha roja. Lo más angustiante de todo había sido el pensar que esa podría ser Wanda en cualquier momento.

Le había prometido protegerla y ahora no sabía si viviría lo suficiente para cumplirlo o si sería tan miserable para la vería morir, sin poder hacer nada. Extrañaba estar con ella, espantarle las pesadillas cada que se levantaba agitada y preguntando por sus padres. Su hermana era fuerte, pero eso no significaba que dejara de necesitarlo tanto como él la necesitaba a ella.

 **XIII.**

Para Wanda, todo hasta ese momento había sido como una pesadilla borrosa de sombras y destellos rojos. El tiempo la había hecho convertirse en la última sobreviviente entre las mujeres, aunque algunas veces llego a pensar que no seria así. Una parte de ella, la mas suave y vulnerable, había desarrollado un miedo hacia sus nuevos "poderes" difícil de disimular y más aún después de la última sesión de prueba, en la cual la había obligado a entrar en la mente de la última sobreviviente, además de ella. Obligar a alguien a vivir su mayor pesadilla, escarbando en el recuerdo más tortuoso de todos, fue algo que no le había dejado un buen sabor de boca. Aquella mujer no había hecho nada para merecerlo, y aunque Wanda seguía manteniéndose firme en su determinación de hacer lo que fuera necesario para seguir avanzando, aun podía verla golpeándose la cabeza tantas veces contra la pared que incluso creía escuchar la sangre salpicar en el piso.

Estaba enloqueciendo. No podía haber otra explicación que justificara tan exactamente su situación actual más que esa. Escuchaba voces dentro de su cabeza, además de sentir como la energía brotaba de cada poro de su cuerpo y se concentraba en la punta de sus dedos, enrojeciendole las manos con tal sobrecarga que volvía volátil cada cosa que tocaba. Sumado a eso, la sensación de estar perdiendo la percepción de lo que era real y lo que solo pasaba dentro de su mente comenzaba a volverse una preocupación inquietante en la soledad de su celda. Necesitaba un ancla que la mantuviera en la realidad, alguien que le dijera con toda sinceridad que podía lograr controlarlo sin volverse un monstruo carente de voluntad propia en el proceso y solo existía una persona en el mundo capaz de hacerlo. Ella estaba completamente convencida que ver a su hermano era lo único que lograría darle algo parecido a la estabilidad mental.

 **XIV.**

-Muévelo- la mujer uniformada delante de Wanda ordenó con voz severa. Era una taza, algo simple de hacer, pero ella solo permaneció en su asiento, esquivando la mirada- Muévelo- volvió a repetir, con más dureza. Según lo que sabia, solo quedaban ella y su hermano, los últimos sobrevivientes de una serie de experimentos inhumanos para hacerle frente a los vengadores. Los gemelos de HYDRA.

-No- la determinación en sus palabras era palpable. Estaba harta de que la trataran como un objeto, algo desechable a lo cual podían darle órdenes y manipular a su antojo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder controlarlo, ¿Y si se salía de control?, ¿Y si forzar el uso de los poderes había sido la causa de muerte de todas las mujeres anteriores a ella?, Podía sentir toda aquella energía correr por sus venas, atascada por el miedo y la duda. Necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien, que seguía siendo su hermano, porque su dependencia por él, más que disminuir con la separación, había aumentado como nunca antes.

-No saldrás de aquí hasta que lo hagas- Wanda estaba cansada por la insistencia de aquella odiosa mujer. Perdida en el mar de sus pensamientos, mientras mantenía sus enormes ojos fijos sobre ella para demostrarle que no estaba intimidada, la voz de su hermano llego a ella, a través de las paredes en un eco que entro directo en su mente y era tan asombrosa como imposible la claridad con la que había escuchado un _"Esperaba que esta vez pudiera verla"._

-Puedo leer sus pensamientos...- sin pensarlo demasiado, la gemela Maximoff se levantó de su asiento para comenzar el camino hacia la salida de la habitación y como era de esperarse, la mujer que supervisaba la prueba también se puso de pie, interponiéndose entre la puerta y Wanda.

-No te he ordenado levantarte- señalando el asiento vacío que antes ocupaba Wanda, le exigió con la mirada el volver a retomar el experimento- Mueve la t…- antes de dejarla terminar, un rayo de energía roja salió disparado de la mano de la chica, arrojando a la mujer contra la puerta para abrirla de golpe. Antes de salir al pasillo, la alarma ya había comenzado a sonar y cada guardia en su camino fue arrojado contra la pared más cercana.

 **XV.**

Había cambiado desde la ultima vez, pero aun así logro reconocerlo al instante. Ella tampoco era la misma, y ciertamente la apariencia era lo que menos importaba en ese momento. Su hermano se movía erráticamente mientras era escoltado por dos guardias y daba la sensación de verlo en cámara rápida a momentos. Ella no esperaba encontrarlo de esa manera, luchando por la posibilidad de estar quieto un segundo, y deteniéndose a solo unos metros de él, grito su nombre para que la mirara, mientras alejaba con sus poderes a todas las personas que los rodeaban.

Su gemelo la miro entonces con ojos confundidos y cansados, apenas capaces de asimilar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pareció no reconocerla en el primer instante, solo un segundo de duda, y después se puso de pie, formando algo parecido a una sonrisa de incredulidad. Concentrándose en él (y solamente en él) Wanda abrió ambos brazos, esperándolo. En vez se avanzar, el rostro de Pietro cambio por completo a una expresión de angustia al tiempo que le gritaba algo que no alcanzó a escuchar por la descarga de electricidad entrando directamente en su cuerpo, haciéndola perder el conocimiento al instante.

 **XVI.**

Sumida en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos, Wanda revivió cada momento doloroso de su vida. Más que miedo, sentía un enorme vacío, seguido de la peor visión de todas. El lugar apenas era reconocible, su ciudad estaba en ruinas, hundida en el caos y la destrucción. Ella se encontraba parada en la iglesia del centro (o lo que quedaba de ella) y… ¿Dónde estaba Pietro? Sus ojos lo buscaba con desesperación, pero él no se encontraba en ningún lado. Nada estaba bien en esa situación y la sensación de que algo terrible pasaría en cualquier momento fue cobrando fuerza a cada segundo. Luego vino el horrible dolor en el pecho, por la perdida y la soledad absoluta que nunca creyó ser capaz de sentir. Ahora él ya no estaba y jamás volvería a verlo. Si eso era una pesadilla, quería que terminara ahora.

El grito desgarrador seguía ahogado en su garganta cuando despertó, en un sobresalto. Limpiándose el sudor frió de su rostro, se esforzó por reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad predominante, descubrió que estaba en el mismo lugar que se le había asignado desde el primer día. La misma habitación fría de siempre le parecía aun más enorme y helada. Mientras se esforzaba por recordar lo que había pasado, las imágenes de aquel sueño le helaron la sangre. Su hermano, ¿Dónde estaba? Necesitaba encontrarlo y escucharlo decir que solo había sido una pesadilla, que nada de eso era real y el plan seguía en pie.

Bajando de la cama, se abalanzó contra la puerta, casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Con solo pensar que el cerrojo se abría, la puerta cedió y el guardia que resguardaba la entrada pronto estaría en trance, viviendo su mayor temor sin dejar el puesto.

 **XVII.**

Con el mayor sigilo posible, Wanda entro a la habitación de su hermano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Solo estaba él, recostado en la primera cama y fue un alivio encontrarlo sin necesidad de buscar demasiado. Ella no estaba segura de la hora, pero sabía que era de madrugada.

Pietro estaba dormido, y aunque una parte de ella quería dejarlo descansar, la necesidad de verlo a los ojos y hablar con él fue mayor. Acercándose a la cama, tocó su hombro para despertarlo, mientras susurraba su nombre. Al ver que no respondía, aumentó un poco la fuerza de su agarre, volviéndose más insistente al notar lo profundo de su sueño.

-Pietro… Despierta…- justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, una punzada de dolor en el brazo fue seguida por el movimiento de su espalda chocando contra la pared, mientras una mano sujetaba fuertemente su cuello. Había sido tan rápido todo que ni siquiera lo vio venir. Apenas un destello azul con blanco y al siguiente instante estaba mirando directamente los ojos de su hermano mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Wanda?- la confusión en su voz y la sorpresa en su mirada parecían negarse a creer que en verdad se trataba de ella. Soltándola de inmediato, observo como ella resbalaba su espalda por la pared, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sin dejar de mirarlo- Perdóname, creí que… ¡Yo no pensaba que serias tú!, Sabes que jamás haría algo para lastimarte…- luchando por encontrar la manera correcta de disculparse, la escucho romper en llanto de repente, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos. Ante eso, el malestar y la culpa solo se multiplicó. Arrodillándose en el suelo, hizo lo único que le pareció sensato y la abrazo, presionándola contra su pecho con fuerza.

-Yo…- correspondiendo a su abrazo, Wanda intentó hablar sin éxito entre sollozos. Sentía como el nudo en la garganta se volvía cada vez más grande al recordar con claridad la sensación de angustia insoportable que le había dejado aquel sueño. Parecía insuficiente el tenerlo enfrente, viendo como se preocupaba por ella he intentaba solucionar cada problema de su vida sin importar el costo.

-No tienes que decirme nada, estoy feliz de que estés aquí- ella le preocupaba, siempre, a cada momento. La última vez que la había visto, mientras hacía volar a los guardias con los poderes adquiridos después de toda aquella experimentación genética, supo que lo había logrado. En ese momento creyó que ya no lo necesitaría como antes, que sería capaz de defenderse por su cuenta contra el mundo sin necesitarlo en lo absoluto. Había tardado en reconocerla, pero seguía siendo la misma, y cuando abrió los brazos, buscando encontrarlo, supo que seguía necesitándolo tanto como él a ella y que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

-Yo tuve un sueño… Una visión del futuro y estabas muerto- Wanda habló finalmente, empujando las palabras en su garganta mientras se alejaba lo suficiente para mirarlo. Limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro, apenas notaba que por cada vez que pasa la mano por su mejilla, un nuevo camino de lágrimas ya estaba descendiendo por todo lo largo de su cara. Ella no quería que la viera así, completamente vulnerable. Desde el día del derrumbe, se había prometido así misma ser fuerte y no volver a llorar por cosas que no podía cambiar. La vida de ambos ya era mala sin tener que escuchar su llanto constante y quizá el haberse contenido tanto tiempo era la razón por la cual ahora no podía parar.

-Solo fue un sueño, no le des importancia- por más que intentaba calmarla, sus palabras parecían no llegar a ella, ¿Y si alguien venía?, ¿Y si jamás volvía a verla?, Reduciría ese lugar a cenizas ante de permitirlo.

-No lo entiendes, pude sentirlo. Es insoportable…- inclinando la frente, dejó que la cortina de cabello cubriera su rostro enrojecido. Había olvidado la meta, la razón que le daría sentido a todo ese sacrificio se había desvanecido con solo una visión fatalista.

-Estoy aquí, y eso es todo lo que importa- apartándole el cabello de la cara, le sujetó el mentón con una mano para que lo mirara a los ojos y recobrara la calma. Quería que se volviera a sentir segura a su lado, que confiara en él y desapareciera todo aquello que le causara dolor. Quería que entendiera que ella era todo para él, la única persona valiosa en su vida. Su razón de vivir y su motivo para no morir.

-No quiero que suceda…- atrapada en el trance de un recuerdo que no se iba, seguía reviviendo el momento. Aunque sus ojos estaban sobre él, su mente se encontraba llenándose con los mismos horrores, volviéndolo más un presagio para ella que una alteración de aquellos poderes que apenas podía contener.

-Mírame Wanda… Yo jamás te voy a dejar sola, ¿Entendiste?, Aun si no lo quieres, soy tu hermano mayor por 20 minutos y siempre voy a…- conteniendo el aliento, se dio por vencido a mitad de la frase y solo apoyo su frente contra la de ella al darse cuenta que realmente no lo estaba escuchando. Miraba a través de él, perdida en algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. La ira hacia sí mismo resurgió al ver como las lágrimas se volvían más visibles que antes y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Era tan inútil como cuando estaban atrapados bajo los escombros- Si supieras cuanto me duele verte así… Por favor solo… Solo… Te necesito conmigo- tomando su rostro con ambas manos, pensó en la manera más efectiva de hacerla volver. Sacudirle la cabeza hasta que le gritara que se detuviera, seguir insistiendo con frases de amor fraternal o promesas carentes de valor por su incapacidad actual de protegerla y protegerse. Quizá era hora de dejar de aparentar que tenía todo bajo control y llamar a alguien más calificado, aunque eso significara que la alejaran nuevamente de él. Todas esas eran opciones validas, y de haberlo pensado más se habría dado cuenta que cualquiera era mejor que presionar sus labios contra los de ella. Haciendo a un lado todas las implicaciones morales, ni siquiera pensó en ese momento si aquello era correcto a no. Desdibujando la línea que dicta cuando has dado demasiado amor a un familiar, solo buscó la manera más rápida de hacerle sentir que él estaba ahí para ella cuando las palabras habían fallado. Un beso casto, el primero, de labios temblorosos y pensamientos confusos. El principio de algo que quizá después los dos se arrepentirían, negándolo hasta convencerse que jamás había pasado. El error incomodo que había torcido su relación y nunca volvería a mencionarse. Era imposible saberlo en ese momento y a falta de sentido común, tomó como señal el que Wanda no hiciera algún intento por alejarlo para seguir.

¿Estaba mal no querer detenerse?, Ni siquiera lo consideró. Rozándole ambas mejillas con los pulgares, barrio el resto de las lágrimas, aun esperando la primera señal de rechazo por parte de ella para detenerse. Nada. Moviendo los labios con más énfasis, Pietro profundizo el beso y como resultado, la escuchó suspirar su nombre contra su boca. Ese fue el punto de retorno que lo hizo alejarse de ella con brusquedad, mientras todo lo equivocado de esa situación se volvió evidente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, Ella era… Wanda, ¡Su Wanda!, ¿Había perdido la razón? Y para colmo, su hermana solo lo miraba sin decir nada, con ojos enormes, enrojecido bajo la poca luz que se filtraba. Ella… ¿Por qué no se alejaba de él?, ¿Por qué no gritaba, exigiendo una explicación?, Esperaba como mínimo un golpe en el rostro por intentar propasarse cuando se encontraba más vulnerable. Negando con la cabeza, se sintió incapaz de adivinar todo aquello que pensaba de él en ese momento. Quería decir una excusa convincente que lo justificara, una disculpa o elegir un tema al azar para cortar la tensión y concentrar su atención en cualquier otra cosa. En lugar de elegir alguna de ellas, prefirió alejarse en silencio, bajando la mirada cuando se sintió incapaz de seguir mirándola a los ojos por la vergüenza.

-No… No te vayas- cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, sintió como una pequeña y delgada mano sujetaba su brazo, impidiéndole hacer cualquier otro movimiento que no fuera voltear a mirarla con sorpresa. Estaba confundido. Ambos parecían estarlo.

-Lo siento- Pietro alcanzo a decir antes de sentir los brazos de su hermana rodeandole el cuello para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Yo también te necesito…- apenas alejándose lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, le hizo saber que no existía más verdad que esa, desde el primero hasta el último de sus días. Aun sin terminar de procesar lo que estaba pasando, Wanda terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos con un beso ansioso. Esa fue la primera luz que entro a su vida en mucho tiempo. Un rayo de felicidad inmediata que no tardó en corresponder. Aunque solo fuera algo de ese momento y jamás lo volvieran a mencionar o repetir, valía la pena experimentar algo ajeno al rencor y la miseria de siempre. Ella quería aprovechar cada momento que tenía con él si es que alguna vez llegaba a perderlo y él sentía que la amaba tanto que apenas podía soportarlo. Si Pietro pudiera congelar en una imagen el momento perfecto en su vida, le tomaría una fotografía a ese instante.

Mañana, cuando el sol saliera, dando el inicio de un nuevo día, habría tiempo para mejorar sus nuevas habilidades, renegociar los términos de su encierro voluntario y esperar la oportunidad para cobrar venganza contra Stark y todos los suyos.

En ese momento, sin embargo, nada de eso importaba.

 **Bien, en mi defensa, yo no escribí esto, ¡Lo escribió mi corazón! Y no me arrepiento… a menos que tenga faltas de ortografía, por las faltas de ortografía si me disculpo. No sé qué les haya parecido. Si llegaron hasta este punto, tengo la necesidad de decirles que los quiero, sea cual sea su opinión.**

 **Besos y abrazos incestuosos gente hermosa.**


End file.
